To Bubblegum
by Skelegirl
Summary: Journal-entry-turned-letter from Marceline, to Bubblegum. Lesbian-ness and true feelings are shown. Typical.


NONOONONONONONONONOOOOOO there is no smoochin' or eye lovin', but juts plain fact facts. AND. this is purely fiction. I have two sides of my brain that says marceline is a lezz, or straight. So in any case... OKAY HATERS? SOMETIMES IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!  
**I HOPE this is in-character!**

Disclaimer: I woundn't say I owned it, because if I did...

* * *

I'm a very open person. No, really. What you think I do all day? Strangle pixies? Well... I do that but...

Well, anyway. I need to splurge a secret. It's super secret, so don't tell a soul in Ooo or... I'm getting off track, am I?

I'm a lez. Seriously, I knew it before I realized it was a-okay for girls to love girls. Well, a little more bi then lez, but you can't choose both, as my Mother once said. I never hid it from myself, because when my Mother read me stories of lore and such, I would know that I wanted a princess, not prince charming.

Ash, was just... well, Ash. He was nearly the one of the only dudes I fell in love with, and turned out to be a two-timing-toy-selling jerk off. Anyway, I went back to him too many times...

Of course, that didn't stop my Father (when he found out, and "NO daughter of mine isn't going to suffer from this... disease!") so he child-brided me to a stupid Prince who wanted babies and rule-age and no music ("_Oh no, no rock concerts for Marceline. She needs to learn all the domestic-living stuff before she's expecting"_).

Man, dad should have thought before he put the cart before the _lesbian_ horse. Of course, he totally was fine with it in three hundred years or so.

Anyway, I killed him. I killed him because he was a dumbass, with no femininity at all. So, single again. Of course there were girls inbetween the thousands of years, and the boys if I was hot-and-bothered enough. I was just dating people because I got lonely or had no one too win/impress. That was before I met...

You know it. She's pink as bubblegum, and- well, is. Every shade on her body is pink, well, all that I can see. But i'd like to see more. Just kidding. Anyway, get this: Her name's Bonnibell Bubblegum, and she's _'perfect'_.

Well, 'excusemeprincess', but she's not. She's tempermental and wants me to be bleached by sunlight, or stabbed by a crucifix, all because I tell her she isn't too perfect and princess-like to go snow-boarding with me and Finn, and Jake. I mean ugh! Live a little! I mean I know it sounds strange from a thousand-year-old-vamp, but _still_!

Usually I hate the colour pink, and nearly all the light colours too, but she's okay.

And a couple years before Finn came into Ooo, we had a little friendship were we told each other secrets (not my deepest, in-the-closet ones) "As fellow monarchs", little Bonnibell would say. However, we got a huge fight over her beginning to completely be stoney around me in public. It hurt, and I don't like talking about me and Bonnie's friendship. At least _this_ paragraph's finished.

So, two years later I kept these crazy emotions bottled up inside of me, like red things keeping all their delicious red. Until one day I just had enough. The door lord's door needed opening, so I sang. About how she's such a bitch and how I want to rekindle a friendship with her (Ugh, that _friendship_ word again). And later, get this: _Bonnie kept the shirt I gave her! How rad is that!_

However she didn't get it. My feelings. Bonnibell never did. And hey, this paper isn't getting my tearstains on them, because in a hundred years or so they'll be another encounter like this again. And I hope it'll be far easier then this one.

I got to go now, journal. Candy people to scare, strawberries to kill. Until next time,

Marceline

* * *

_Hey Bonnibell, before I went off on my two-year-stupid-rule-age of the Nghtosphere I decided to give this too you, because I think i'll sort've burn up in the sun if you never know what I feel. But if you show this too anyone, I will seriously think about killing you!_

* * *

**Please review, i know it sucked either way but i tried really hard to make it interesting. And if you liked it, (as if you did) Then tell me what journal entry should I make of another person.**

**Lover, Ghyo**


End file.
